


PAPYRUS VS. HOROSCOPE

by Crazybutstillok



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Good Brother Papyrus, Good Brother Sans, True Pacifist, and maybe with food too, everyone loves papyrus, papyrus is a genius, papyrus master puzzle solver, past assorted endings, plationically, sans is like a hobbit but with naps not food, starts underground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutstillok/pseuds/Crazybutstillok
Summary: papyrus......finds difficultyin interesting places.yesterday he gotstumped trying to"solve" the horoscope.





	1. DISCOVERY!

"BROTHER!"

The sound, followed by the bang of their front door, echoed about their home, startling him out of his after-brunch nap.

"BROTHER! YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT I HAVE FOUND!"

Papyrus burst into the room, his grin wider than normal.

"what's up, bro?"

"AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS EXPLORING THE DUMP TODAY--"

"woah, bro, you know how i feel about you going that far..." He started, worried.

"NONSENSE SANS! IT IS PERFECTLY SAFE, AND EVEN IF IT WAS NOT, UNDYNE'S HOUSE IS RIGHT THERE!" The younger skeleton was practically bouning with excitement. "BESIDES! WHILE THERE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FOUND THE MOST ENTICING OF PUZZLES! A HUMAN PUZZLE! HERE! TAKE A LOOK!"

Glancing over to the crumpled paper his brother held in one hand, sans couldn't resist.

"ya mean like those jig- _saws_ you like _seeing_ so much?"

"SAAAANS!! STOP YOUR INCESSANT PUNS AND LISTEN! HUMANS USE THIS PUZZLE TO LEARN ABOUT THEMSELVES AND WHAT THE WORLD HAS IN STORE FOR THEM! UPON SUCCESSFULLY SOLVING IT, THE MYSTERY WILL BE REVEALED! IT SAYS IT ALL RIGHT HERE." He thrust his hand in his brother's face to prove his point.

With the paper right in his face, he had no choice but to read the crumpled, damp newspaper. Much of the ink was running, but enough remained to see the... "puzzle" his brother was talking about.

"uh, bro? i don't think that's a puzzle..."

"NONSENSE! NOT ONLY IS IT CLEARLY IN THE "PUZZLE" SECTION OF THE PAPER, BUT YOU MUST INPUT DATA SETS INTO IT TO GET AN ANSWER. WHILE IT MAY NOT BE THE KIND OF PUZZLE YOU ARE USED TO, BUT A PUZZLE AFICIONADO SUCH AS MYSELF, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN CLEARLY SEE THE PUZZLE HIDDEN WITHIN! WISH ME LUCK! NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH..."

sans could do nothing but watch as his brother bounded to his room, stopping only to give a parting remark:

"SOON, I WILL RETURN! AND THEN, I WILL SHOW YOU THE GREATNESS THAT COMES FROM THIS COMPLETED, 'HOROSCOPE'! NYEH-HEH-HEH!"

With that, his door closed, leaving his dumbfounded brother behind to mutter...

"that's not a puzzle bro..."


	2. to the kid

"and that's how it went. he ran off to solve the horoscope, and i went back to my pre-lunch nap."

Frisk looked at the small skeleton silently. While it seemed like an unlikely situation, with Papyrus... with Papyrus, they could believe it.

"yup."

He yawned. Telling stories sure was hard. Maybe there was a way to get his bro to do it for him... he began dozing off again.

"BROTHER! HUMAN! I SEE YOU ARE ENJOYING A DATE TOGETHER! ALTHOUGH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT RETURN YOUR PASSIONATE FEELINGS HUMAN, PERHAPS MY BROTHER WILL BE ABLE TO INSTEAD... ALTHOUGH I DOUBT HE CAN BE PASSIONATE ABOUT ANYTHING..."

"nah bro, i was just telling the kid about the time you were stumped by the horoscope. and i won't _lie_ , i can be passionate about _naps_... maybe. Let me _sleep on it_.

"OF COURSE BROTHER, AUDIBLE WINK, I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WERE NOT... SAAAAAAANS!!!! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME???"

sans shrugged.  "well who else would i be? i'm not gonna _fibula_ , but if i'm not _sans_ , then i'm _sans_ a name..."

Papyrus sighed. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I HAVE TO DEAL WITH SUCH TERRIBLE PUNS ON A NEAR DAILY BASIS..."  Suddenly, the tall skeleton perked up. "BUT DID YOU SAY YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT MY FIERCE BATTLE WITH THE HOROSCOPIC PUZZLE?"

"sure thing, bro. i was telling the kid how you were finding such interesting puzzles..."

"BUT OF COURSE, BROTHER! HOW COULD I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BE STUMPED BY A PUZZLE LESS GREAT AND INTERESTING THAN I AM. IT WAS A FIERCE BATTLE, BUT IN THE END, I WAS FORCED TO ACCEDE VICTORY. HOWEVER! THIS IS NOT BECAUSE I AM NOT GREAT! NO, IT IS BECAUSE THESE PUZZLES ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT CALIBRATED FOR MONSTERS! I'M SURE THAT IF I HAD ENOUGH PUZZLES TO WORK FROM... I COULD NOT ONLY SOLVE IT, BUT CALIBRATE THE PUZZLE TO WORK FOR MONSTERS TOO!

*You tell Papyrus you believe in him*

THANK YOU HUMAN! THANKS TO YOUR CONFIDENCE IN ME, I FEEL NEW INSPIRATION! GOODBYE! FOR, WHILE I KNOW A COOL, INTERESTING, STRONG FRIEND LIKE MYSELF IS SOMETHING YOU MUST LONG FOR CONSTANTLY, I MUST USE THIS INSPIRATION TO THE FULLEST EXTENT POSSIBLE! NOW, I MUST GO TO THE DUMP TO LOOK FOR MORE OF THESE PUZZLES IMMEDIATELY!"

And with that, the tall skeleton sped back out the door, forgetting whatever brought him in in the first place.

"heh. that's my bro for ya."  The smaller skeleton smirked.  "you may want to continue along. he's out near undyne's place now, so he'll probably be distracted for a bit."

Frisk nodded, and exited the house.

"and now... back to my after-lunch nap... good thing i have double long breaks, heh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the next chapter is not agreeing with me... But I've almost finished chapter 4? So when I finish chapter 3 it'll probably be a double update.


End file.
